Joaqxin
Joaquin is a castaway from Survivor: The Amazon. |Tribe Wins: = 6 |Individual Immunities: = 1 |Votes Against: = 8 |Loyalties: = Luke28356 Valkriyah Albert_FnWesker |Alliances: = Maceio Alliance Natal Niqqours Natal 4 Natal 2.0 Alliance }} Biography During the pre-swap with the Maceio tribe, Joaquin found himself in an alliance of four, and it was most likely that Rozina was going to be the person who is going to go if there was a tribal council, but Maceio never went to the tribal council. When the swap happened, Joaquin was situated very well in the new tribe, he had an alliance with Darine, Regina, Chris, and Arm. In Natal 2.0, everything came crashing down when Arm tried blindsiding Chris, which was the start of his reign as the “underdog.” Joaquin decided that Dequan was the best move to take out in their first tribal council. Joaquin thought that Arm was absolutely no threat, by his so-called “victim noises.” Dequan was situated very well with the original Natal and the Selva tribe. Joaquin thought it was the best move to take out Dequan because she had much more social connections than Arm. But, Chris, who was in the alliance, decided that it would be best to take out Arm, for trying to blindside him in the first place. Joaquin won the argument, and Dequan got blindsided. After that, Joaquin wanted to target Arm, but Joaquin genuinely thought that it would be better to keep Arm in the long run, because he’s not a threat. Joaquin decided to take out Regina, because Joaquin wanted fun in the game, and Regina was very inactive, and didn’t really care about the game. So Joaquin thought it would be good just to take her out, and Regina got out by the first unanimous vote in history of the longterm. After Regina and Leviora’s vote offs, the merge was happening, and the game started really quick. Joaquin was in a great spot in the merge until an alliance was formed without him. Etoille formed an alliance with Arm, Darine, Rozina, Phorix, and Valk. But, Joaquin talked to Valk, and after the long convincing session Valk told Joaquin about the alliance, and how Etoille was the biggest threat. So Joaquin told her to make the alliance chat with everybody else (Jason, Chuck, Chris, Luke, Albert, Joaquin, and Valk.) Leading to the first merge vote, they would have the majority. At first, the alliance thought it was best to once again take out Arm, but Joaquin decided it was best to blindside Etoille, because she was the ring leader and she was the biggest threat for Joaquin’s game. Etoille noticed that Joaquin wasn’t going to be working with her in the game, thus meaning that Etoille was going to target Joaquin in the next vote. But, Joaquin won immunity and he was safe from tribal council. Joaquin’s alliance had majority, Valk played her idol on Chuck just to be sure that nobody flipped and the vote would go as planned, and Etoille was blindsided 8-4. After Etoille’s blindside, Joaquin was supposed to be in a good position, and was trying to control the alliance, until something big happened. Chuck thought it was a good move to blindside Joaquin at the upcoming tribal. Both Chris and Jason hesitated for the move, but for their survival in the game they went along with it. In the end, Joaquin was blindsided by a vote of 7-3-1, the alliance was supposed to target Arm, only Luke, Valk, and Albert were loyal to Joaquin until he got voted off. The aftermath of Joaquin's blindside wasn’t pretty. Luke, Arm, Jason, Rozina, and Phorix all made a big move, to blindside Chuck. The three people that he sided with to blindside Joaquin all turned on him. Joaquin was loyal to Chuck, and Chuck admittedly made a bad move that destroyed his own game, and partially destroyed Chris’ game. Trivia * Joaquin's name is pronounced "WA-KEEN", as it is a Spanish name. Category:S5 Cast Category:S5 Jury Category:11th Place